


holding me closer til our eyes meet

by TheLittleTrashCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Stargazing, oc by peachsneakers, pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Wrath and Patton go on a date.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Wrath Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	holding me closer til our eyes meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachsneakers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/gifts).



> title from Ed Sheeran's song Photograph

The night sky was bright, moon shining as they walked along the forest trail.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," Wrath said, lacing their fingers together and giving him a smile.

Patton giggled, one hand unconsciously going up to cover his smile. "They sure are."

Eventually they settle down on the edge of a cliff overlooking Roman's side of the Imagination, blanket spread beneath them. Normally Patton would be cold, but Wrath's body warmth is more than enough to keep him warm.

Patton leans his head against Wrath's shoulder, letting out a quiet sigh of contentment.

"Hey, Wrath?" he asked.

"Yeah, sunshine?" Wrath replied, absent-mindedly tracing shapeless figures on his up arm with his finger.

"Are you...doing okay?"

Wrath blinked in suprise, shifting back to look him in the eyes. "Yeah," he said, "Of course. I'm here with you, after all," he said, leaning forward to press their noses together.

Patton grinned at him, titling his head up to press their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"Why the sudden question?" Wrath asked after they had parted, giving him a concerned look.

Patton shrugged. "I can feel distress from someone in the Mindscape. I figured it would be, considering we're so close together."

"One of the others, then," Wrath said.

"Probably," Patton agreed softly, glancing down at his hands resting in his lap.

"Hey. Patton. Don't worry about them. I'm sure they can manage themselves," Wrath assured, giving him a warm smile when he looked up again.

"Yeah," Patton agreed, scooting closer to cuddle with his boyfriend, "I'm sure they can manage themselves. We do have a date, after all," he said, giving the Side above him a cheeky grin.

"We do," Wrath said softly, pressing his lips to Patton's forehead in a small kiss. "And cuddles are in order," he added, pulling Patton into his lap."

Patton let out a giggle of surprise, but didn't complain. He just snuggled into Wrath's chest and did his best to steal all of his body warmth.


End file.
